The problem of inadequate markings on streets and highways in snow areas has existed for a long time.
Pavement markers extending above roadway surfaces have exhibited tendencies to be easily dislodged by passing snowplows. Markers recessed in the roadways have also proven to be unsatisfactory because of their reduced visibility. Other pavement markers have been too costly to manufacture or install because of their complex structure.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a durable, low cost retractable pavement marker/reflector that will not interfere with the plowing of snow and is easy to install.